The Dance
by Punkkyfish111
Summary: After Lucy Left Fairy Tail (With some choice words to a certain Ice Mage) She disappeared off the face of the earth, only to come back as the Administrator. And She has a Kid Called Yui. Yui is basically Lucy's Twin. But with green eye's. When there's A reunion, Will sparks fly and death happen? Only Time Will Tell. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I am taking a break from "The Protector" Because I got writers block. But here's something! And sorry if any of the characters personality's are OC or OP (Out of Character, Over Powered) Her new name is pronounced Lu-sui or just pronounce it how you want ;P and Pfft, I don't Know what to say now sooo...**

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shouted from across the guild. I looked up from the strawberry smoothie I was drinking and my brown eyes narrowed. He was upside-down and hanging from the beams by just his legs.

"Get down, you'll hurt yourself and then you'll blame it on me for not warning you!" I shouted, teasingly. He pouted.

"Awe, Luce your no fun!" I laughed, picked up my delicious smoothie and sipped it.

"I'm tons of fun, just look at me having a laugh with my unbroken neck!" I exclaimed, grabbing my neck at the end. Natsu grinned foolishly before jumping down, landing on the floor and walking over to me. He hugged me from behind, looked around me and frowned slightly.

"Where's the stripper?" He asked bored, like every time he talks about Gray.

"He said he had some business to attend to, and don't call my boyfriend a stripper" I admonished, slapping him on the arm that was making butterfly's erupt in my stomach.

"Juvia isn't here either" He acknowledged.

"She probably followed him" I pointed out.

"He smelt like her and she smelt like him" He suddenly sprouted.

"Well, yeah. He's going to smell like her since she always throws herself on him" I said, growing annoyed.

"I think they might be, y'know, Sleeping together" He said in a small voice. I scoffed and pushed him off. I stood up. There's no way Gray would cheat on me, right?

"Gray loves me, he wouldn't cheat" I announced, walking home.

"Why? Just, why?" Lucy whispered, the fire slowly burning, twisting its vines draped in poison around her, killing her slowly. The sheer amount of horror and hatred that she felt in that moment burst out. And she knew in that moment, Natsu was right. He had warned her and she ignored him. She had pushed away the one person who was wanting to help her.

"What the literal fuck, Grey" Lucy snarled, her bag dropping to the floor. Her top swished from the force she had used to open the door, to find this. This fucking monstrosity.

She looked at him in disdain and hatred. A fire was brewing in her once dark chocolate eyes, now they looked black with rage. Her chest was moving rapidly on what she was seeing, only three days back from the training camp and her boyfriend (now ex) had slept with the blunette called Juvia.

Juvia was on the bed, she looked like she wanted to die. Her cheeks were flushed and she was holding the covers over her naked chest, her neck was covered in Hickeys. Tears were brimming over her eyes, dear lord, her eyes were completely full of self hatred. She looked tipsy, Lucy's eyes zoomed to the bedside table, Vodka. He had gotten her drunk.

Grey was standing in-front of the bed. When he had heard Lucy come in he quickly put on some boxers and waited. The bloody bastard had waited! She looked over him, her eyes doing a scan of Grey. His hair was dishevelled and kiss-marks were all-over his chest. The bastard looked smug, as if he was happy with his achievement.

"Not my fault Lucy! You wouldn't put out so I solved the problem!" Lucy closed her eyes and willed herself to be strong, she was a Heartfilia, she would not show pain or weakness to the enemy.

When her eyes opened, all emotions had been wiped and the rooms temperature had dropped. Juvia shivered and reached for her clothes. Greys smile dropped and a confused frown appeared, his mouth opened but before he could talk Lucy walked across the room and slapped him.

"You just broke any fucking chance of us getting back together, all we had is gone now, fuck Grey, all my scars are open. Are you happy now?" She hissed, desperately trying to not brake down.

He was gob smacked, She shoved him out of the room along with Juvia. He had even had fucked Juvia in her flat. When he had gone she ran to the bathroom and screamed into the sink. The pain and agony of seeing him with someone else finally getting to her. Lucy let go of all her sadness and despair, willing herself to forget him.

More tears fell down her features as she whimpered.

Lucy watched as her make-up slowly trailed down her cheeks, the mascara slowly slipping down her tear drop face. Her eye liner smudged and slithered down her neck. The foundation showing the perfect white skin bellow.

She glared at the weak girl in the mirror.

"Pathetic" She growled. She stormed to her kitchen and grabbed scissors, she walked back to the bathroom. Lucy stepped back and thought about this while looking at the gleaming metal.

If she did this it would mean that she would have to quit Fairy-Tail. Leave her Nakama and head out. She looked back at the mirror. She was girl who didn't look intelligent, but she was smart, She was funny, loyal and loved people for who they genuinely are. But she saw a wounded girl, a girl who's life was in tatters. She saw a girl that looked like a slut, a tramp, a whore, shallow.

She raised the scissors. She hesitated.

Well, considering all the choices that she made in her life, to people that didn't know her she must look like a right idiot or moron. But to be honest, she didn't care what people thought of her. All that mattered was that she got stronger to rub it in Greys face when she finally kicked his ass. And to do that...She would need to change.

_Snip, snip._

The next day she ran to the guild, a blue hoodie covering her new hair-cut and face. She smiled at the men in a boat as she walked across the edge. One of them fell off the boat, well considering she had on a blue hoodie, jeans, a pair of boots on and short hair; I think he did pretty well not having a heart-attack since she was always dressed in a skirt.

The doors of Fairy-Tail loomed above, the cracks very noticeable. Lucy waited, breathing in a few times to calm herself. She pushed the doors open and dodged a chair. Lucy walked ahead, mindful of the guilds curious gazes and ambled up the stairs.

When out of their watchful eyes she could breathe again. She knocked on the door, closing her eyes as Makarov said she could come in, the door creaked open. She stepped through the door while announcing:

"I'm leaving Fairy-Tail, to train"

"Bu-But Lucy, that could take years!" He shouted, concerned for his child.

"I don't care, I need to train" There was a fierce look in her eyes that he knew would no longer allow him to try to keep her at Fairy-Tail, his domain.

"Yes my child" He removed the seal.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own All people other then: Everyone in Fairy Tail I only command them. I also apoloigise for not updating, i had the teachers calling my Mum and wanting me to do my English GCECs early. Plus it was my birthday on Sunday so my friends came around on Friday. I'm sorry T.T**

5 Years Later

"Mama! Mama! look!" A little girl shouted as she pointed at the gleaming fish in the lake, her cries and laughter being carried out on the wind. She had long curly golden hair and green eyes that were shining in happiness, She was four years old. The white dress she wore blew gently in the warm spring breeze and caressed the emerald blades of grass.

A Maiden dressed in A long black cloak came forward and scooped the child up into the air. Her angelic laughter soon joined the little girls gleeful cries and filled the area. They played until the sun came down and they ambled home. The trees covered the pathway, blocking out the orange glow of the sunset,

When they arrived at home the maiden took her cloak off. Her Long blond hair spilled out from the cloaks hood. She shook her body out and stretched, a cat-like mewl escaping her lips. She sighed and walked to the floor length mirror in her and the child's bedroom.

Her dress touched the ground and had her middle showing. The top part had a green 'T' shape that was on its side, the sleeves were slightly see-through and were embedded with light green thread, All the green parts were surrounded by white.

She had on white gloves that had a green broach on them. The skirt only had a light matching green stripe down the middle. She also had a gray belt around her hips. To top it off she had on strappy sandals that matched all the other colours of her outfit.

"Its been a long time since I last heard my old name..." She whispered as she dragged her finger-tips across the mirror. She smiled sadly as she thought of her old friends.

The stupidly strong red-head companion who protected her from danger, along with the "pink" headed fire breather, also **Him**. She sighed, a small sad one that broke the mask she had on and gave all her pain away.

The thoughts of Team Natsu and their journeys filled her mind, ever since she had gotten her place in the Magic Counsel she had kept tabs on them, and helping with the damage expenses that they caused. She chuckled lightly at that, seriously, how much trouble could they get in, in one day?

"Mama, OK?" The girl said, she was holding a small blanket in one hand the other grasping the door handle tightly. The blanket was soon forgotten as she dropped it on the floor.

"Yeah Yuiko, mama's just a little tired." The woman replied, smiling at Yuiko. Yuiko pouted, she knew something was bothering Mama but Mama wouldn't tell her. She shuffled, her feet clad in pink socks, and launched herself into her Mom's arms.

"I here for Mama!" She squealed happily as her Mum swung her around the room.

"I know" She said smiling lightly, rubbing her nose against her kids. Yuiko looked around, her green eyes scanning the area and long curly blond hair swishing everywhere. Suddenly, she gasped dramatically, wriggled out of her Mama's arms, ran to the calendar and pointed to the date that was circled and labelled; Party.

"Mama, we go to party again?" Yuiko asked, her arm straining to touch the calendar. The woman grinned, showing of her pearly whites.

"Hmm-hm" She replied while nodding, Her own excitement bubbling up.

"I wear a pretty dress?"She asked, curiously.

"Yep, and Mama's wearing one to, Yui" The woman said.

"Yay! I see Mama in dress!" She exclaimed happily. As Yuiko walked off singing to herself the phone went off, chuckling slightly the woman walked to the phone. Not knowing that the phone call was about to change her life.

**First person**

"Administrator Lucy?" A posh man's voice said, I recognised the voice. **(FINALLY, THE NAME'S INTRODUCED!)**

"Well hello Bernard, what can I do for you?" I said kindly.

"I am calling you to tell you of the party for the council. You are allowed to bring as many guests as you like, but please, tell us of your guests preferences. You will be given a room and your meals are free seeing as you're the Administrator. You are required to wear formal wear and, please, keep any untamed guests tamed for the evening. You will be leaving tomorrow and a carriage will be sent to get you. Any questions, Your excellency?" He said.

"No, thank you Bernard" I said smiling, my voice pleasant.

"Good bye, Administrator Lucy" He said, a cheeky tone coming in at the end.

"Good bye, Bernard" I said, chuckling while putting the phone away. A pair of feet hitting the floor caught my attention.

"Was that Uncle Berny?" Yui said, squealing.

"He just went" I said, clicking my fingers in mock annoyance. Yui just pouted which made me laugh.

"Come on, we need to pack your bag, as well as mine. We're leaving tomorrow" I said, reaching for her and placing her on my hip. She squealed and jumped off, only to walk into a wall. I burst into laughter as she pouted and rubbed her nose.

Dear lord, I love my baby.

We were just coming into the palace, the carriage men were dressed in all green, giving the impression that a pea just threw upon them. They looked like it too, the utter displeasure on their faces made me want to laugh.

"Administrator Lucy! It's a pleasure Ma'am" A very skinny man said, wearing a bright purple suit. Why did everyone wear stupidly bright clothes? No idea. I looked down at his suit, my eyes catching his name tag. He held out his hand, long spindly fingers looking like daggers.

"Its nice to see you too, Aliven" I stated, grasping his outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Well, I was hoping we could get to business?" He said, getting straight into the subject of business.

"Yeah, we can" I said, the warmth draining from my voice, getting ready to do business.

"Great, just come into the back office!" He said, joy practically oozed from him.

"Sure, as long as my baby comes as well" He frowned, displeased with my answer. The hair on my neck stood up, my protective instincts kicking in. He wants to make me leave my daughter out here where she could be taken away from me?

"But Administrator Lucy! This is a private matter tha- " I cut him off, pissed at him.

"She stays or I go, Aliven" The glare I was giving him knocked him back a few inches.

"This is not-" He tried desperately to fight this cause.

"Aliven, You give me the impression that you can manage this hotel very well, but if you think for one moment that I'm going to leave My child here for god knows how long, you need your brain cells checked. I'm not leaving my kid here. Got It, Aliven?" He nodded an affirmative.

"Great!" I exclaimed, grinning at the loss in his eyes. Yui pulled on my hand slightly, making me look at her.

"Mama, why are we in o-face?" she asked curiously.

"Mama needs to talk to your uncles" I said, bored out of my mind since we had waited for ten minutes. I wasn't a patient person back then, and I'm not now. I was stroking my kids head since she was always uncomfortable coming to these. She was only ever excited about the ball afterwards.

"Fine Mama, can I play in pit?" She asked excitedly, she had found the ball pit.

"Yes Yui, of course you can. Just don't wander off" I said, reading the magazines in front of me.

**Yui's POV**

I walked happily, my steps turning to bounces. When I got to the pit of joy, I leaped, my feet pushing off the ledge. I landed with a massive rattle, I laughed while I played by myself, the balls entertaining me to no end. Then I felt a scary aura, I turned. A person was there.

"What are you doing here?" A very scary lady with red hair said, she was looking at me weirdly.

"Mama said I could play!" I said, bobbing my head along, while grinning. I was trying to keep the niceness in my eyes, she was a nice and pretty person. Once you stopped looking at her like she ate your cake.

"Well, there are some bad people here, you should go back to your mum" Her eyes had stars in them, she's creepy. Keep calm. Keep calm, remember what Mama said.

"But Mama's in a meeting with Uncle!" I said, trying to not look at her eyes. I focused on her nose.

"Why?" She asked, curious. I thinks that's how you say it.

"Mama running the business!" I said proudly.

"Your mum's the Administrator?!" She asked shocked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Wow, you must be really proud of her!" She added, still shocked.

"I am, She my Mama" I said, smiling my best smile, It kind of looks like Mamas.

"What's your Name, kid" She asked, warmth coming out of her eyes.

"Yuiko, but call me Yui! What's your name!"

"Erza" She said patting my head.

"Wanna play?" I asked my eyes glittering, I want someone to play with.

"Sure" Miss Erza said, her dark red eyes glittering. We played for ages! I learned she had two other best-friends, and that she used to have three but that woman suddenly disappeared! She even sounded like Mama! But I didn't tell her because Mama said to never talk about her to strangers, Oops!

"Yui!" I heard a person shout, I spun around to see a man with light brown hair, big muscles, a tattoo on his arm and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, Black skinny-jeans and trainers, he was 20 years old.

"Uncle Berny!" I exclaimed, running over and jumping on him.

"Hiya munchkin, watcha up to? And that is a very pretty woman you have playing with you!" He added on at the end, seeing Miss Erza standing up.

"No uncie, No! Remember what Mama said" I said, telling him off while smacking him on the arm.

"Yes, yes she gave me a rather good beating with that whip of hers" He said, wincing at the memory. Holding his manly bits.

"Excuse me but what's her name?" Miss Erza sounded urgent. I wonder why?

"Oh, It's-" He said confused

"Bernard, Come on Ma'am needs her kid or she'll go mental! Do you remember last time~" Another guy said, walking past.

"Yes! I bloo- Jolly well do! You kept Yui and I away From her and my as- bum was the one that was on the line!" He exclaimed.

"Teehee!" He started laughing.


End file.
